


A Night In

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Sally - just her, wine, ice cream and her favourite movie. The perfect night</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



Sally let out a sigh of contentment as she pulled up her blanket and stretched out on the sofa. In front of her was a glass of Pedro Ximenez and a scoop of ice cream sitting in a dish. 

Once a month, this was her ritual — a long, luxurious shower that ended with her deep conditioning the curls, which were then wrapped up in a scarf and just time alone to not think or worry about anyone or anything. 

When she was a child, her mother taught her how to deep condition her hair and instead of making it a dull event, she’d let Sally watch whatever movie she wanted to and just be undisturbed for the night. As a child, it was one of those few times when she could watch whatever she wanted without her mother or father grousing about the educational merit of Oliver and Company or The Little Mermaid.

Tonight’s showing was one of her favorite movies — one of those movies that you carve out time for. Not the type of movie that you can just let run in the background because you know it so well. No, this movie was one that you have to sit and concentrate and watch because visually it was just that interesting and complex. Much like a good glass of wine, every time Sally saw this movie, it revealed something new.

She drizzled a little bit of the wine over her ice cream and took a bite as she started Godfather II. She remembered first seeing it as a child, sneaking down the stairs at night to see what her parents were doing one night — she often refused to go to bed until she was damn well ready, often reading under the blankets with a flashlight. That night, she insisted on sneaking downstairs, where she found her parents eating ice cream and watching that movie.

She was sent back up to bed without ice cream and a few shouts of outrage from her parents.

But from that moment, that movie fascinated her for the anti-heroes, the tragic consequences of power and the costumes. As she got older, Sally would admit a fascination with a young Robert De Niro thanks to that movie.

Normally she didn’t have time for Godfather II — it was over three hours long, which is why she saved it for nights like this. No one to visit, no one to talk to, just her, ice cream and a bit of wine.

So, tucked in with a blanket under her chin, Sally settled in with a smile to enjoy her evening with the Corleone family.


End file.
